


Stand By Your Man

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Series: SSFW [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Escape, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stress Relief, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: You are the safe haven....
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: SSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096598
Kudos: 16





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Im just missing ISAC yutae moments that's why I thought of writing a story T.T

Summer has finally come and he wants to spend it in Jeju Island. It was far away but he doesn't mind it even a bit, he needs to be alone and get away from the people he knew and knows him. 

He's a rising star, a monster rookie as everyone refers him to. Everyone is amazed for his godly visual and overflowing talent. He can sing, he can rap and he's killing it everytime he dances on stage. It's not hard for everyone to like him, he can easily capture everyone's attention. He is Lee Taeyong. As much as the fame makes him happy, it suffocates him at the same time when his freedom is slowly slipping away. 

He won many awards, he even released two albums during his first year in his career. He was given so many schedules left to right, stage performances to variety shows and modeling for known brands of clothes and skincare products. 

He's tired, it's only a year and a half when he debuted but he's already tired. He appreciate when he read some comments from his fans that he needs to rest. Surely he lost some weight, he sometimes have only 3 hours of sleep and he can feel muscle pains more often because of extensive dance practice. He needs to get away but everyone has their eyes on him. 

So when he was given a free schedule, he thought it was not enough. He carefully dressed up with some refreshing clothes and decided to use a bag that could fit pair of clothes that could last for 2 days. He chose the thin ones since it's summer and he doesn't want anyone to suspect him that he's up to something. He brought his phone and wallet with many cash as much as possible. He don't want his credit cards to cause inconvenience. 

"I'm going to a cafe and maybe walk down the park after" he told his manager while wearing his shoes, ready to sprint outside.

"okay but why do u have to bring a backpack?" his manager replied curiously, eyeing him while sipping his morning coffee in the living room. 

"what? I have many bags and I haven't tried this one yet. And see? it doesn't have that much things inside, it's super light. I only brought face towel and spare clothes since it's summer and it's very hot outside, I don't want to sweat that much." He raised his bag to proved his point. 

"okay, chill. I just asked about the backpack" he dismissed Taeyong easily and opened the television instead.

Taeyong carefully inspect his surroundings before he stepped outside. When he made sure his crazy fans were not looking, he immediately ran to the uber he booked that is waiting outside and hopped in. Without hesitation he told the driver to bring him to the train station. From Seoul he will go to Osong station then to Mokpo. Once he get there, he will take a couple of ferry trips to arrive in Jeju. 

You see, Taeyong didn't planned this hastily. When he was young, he always wanted to go and visit Jeju. He loves the sea and he heard that there were so many beach resort there. He always wanted to go with his family but that opportunity never came once he stepped on the spotlight. As much as he wants to tell his escape to his parents, he decided to keep it to himself and free his mind from stress.

After 8 to 9 hours of trip, Taeyong arrived in the island and immediately booked a place. He was not that exhausted, he enjoyed the view during his travel and organized the things that keeps messing his mind. His manager surely called him a lot of times but he turned off his phone, he doesn't want to be traced and found. He was given 3 days free and he doesn't want someone to disturb him. 

Since he left early in the morning, the day is still bright when he arrived. The sun is up, the sound of splashing waves as well as the cool breeze will make you feel really calm and relax. This is paradise, a haven for a person like Taeyong who wants to get out from the stress and chaos that the city of Seoul could offer to his everyday living. 

He found a local restaurant and fill his rumbling stomach with foods. He tried to drink two cans of beer as well. After eating, he take a walk along the shore and observes the view. He closes his eyes to feel the breeze, the sound of nature and the smell of salty air. He feels like floating and it makes him feel so amazing. 

After a minute of silence, he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful person (aside from his mother) in his 25 years of existence. He does not believe in love at first sight but he was taken aback by this person's beauty and overall aura. 

But is it okay though? knowing that the person he felt attracted to is a actaully,

a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I got busy T_T

Taeyong must be staring for so long. He didn't even realized the person is already staring back at him.

"Uhhh....hi?" the person suddenly interacted with him that made Taeyong bring back to his senses. 

"o-oh..hi, I'm sorry I-I'm just..uhhh.." there's a panic in Taeyong's voice and him stuttering at this moment makes him want to be swallowed by waves because of embarassment. 

"Does my clothes bothers you? you probably find me weird didn't you?" the man said it with a pout that makes the inside of Taeyong melt. 

"No! no I mean, you look...cute. Sorry I didn't mean to be rude I'm-"

"I'm Yuta" Taeyong didn't finish his ramblings when the said man, Yuta, cut him off and introduced himself and offering his hand to shake. 

Taeyong immediately walk towards him and took Yuta's hand to shake.

"Taeyong" he replied. Yuta's hand is soft and Taeyong stared at their joined hands for a few seconds. When he looked at Yuta, he felt like lost again. His eyes are magnetic, his lips has a perfect shade of rose red and his cheeks are cutely tinted with pink color. He was speechless so Yuta carried the conversation.

"You're probably a tourist aren't you? I saw you arrived earlier, I know you're not from here. I didn't know how long are you gonna stay here but I'm sure we'll gonna see each other. And I'm gonna say this now just in case, I'm gay" Taeyong widens his eyes the moment Yuta outed to him. He felt his cheeks blushed from how straightforward Yuta is.

"I mean, people here are quite homophobic especially men and they avoid talking to me" he said again with a pout that makes Taeyong want to coo. 

"Now if you have a problem with that atleast you know and you can quit staring at me and be curious why am I like this because this is what and who I am. With that, I'm gonna leave you here now, sorry for distracting you" Taeyong wants to say something but he can't get his words out of his mouth. He look at how Yuta slowly turned his back and walk away. 

Yuta is wearing an oversized pink shirt with white sweat pants and a pink shoes. His hair is also nicely done, with his long brown hair and braided like the one from Greek goddesses. He's very pretty and his clothes swallowing his size and figure makes him really look cute. He wants to compliment Yuta but he didn't know how, Yuta was quick with his words, not even giving him a chance to say anything back. But he still wants to, to erase the pout in his face and replace it with a smile, well, he'e gonna try atleast. 

"Y-Yuta!" he want to smack his head for stuttering like seriously? he's a man of confidence in front of thousands of fans, how come he's stuttering for a only one person? but atleast Yuta stopped on his tracks and faced him.

"You're cute, and pretty. You're not weird, you're pleasant to look at." Yuta just gaped at him and Taeyong noticed the blush creeping to Yuta's cheek. And there it is, the smile that replaced Yuta's pouty face. Taeyong felt hot on the inside, he didn't expect Yuta's smile to be this bright and beautiful. He didn't notice but it also automatically put a smile on his face. 

He changed his mind, if there's a view in Jeju that is amazing and needs to be revisited, it is not the mountain nor the sea, it's Yuta. After a few moments of standing, facing each other, Yuta initiate the talk again. 

"You want to come with me? We own a sushi place here". Taeyong nodded and walk towards Yuta. 

When they arrived in a small sushi place, Yuta said something in Japanese but the only thing he understood was him calling his father and the word sushi. Yuta led him to a seat that is located in the balcony, everything was refreshing and he likes it. He noticed that it is nearing sunset and the view from where he is now is perfect to witness it. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't even asked you if you like sushi. I ordered the food for you. Don't worry, it's on me!" Yuta upon realization quickly apologized to Taeyong but Taeyong also is quick to dismissed him and said he will pay for it but Yuta insist. 

"How about I'll pay half the price of it so that we're even?" Taeyong suggested.

"I told you it's on me, but since you insist and doesn't want to give up then okay" It made Taeyong smile and after a while, Yuta got up to get their order. 

"Wow...your father made all of this?" Taeyong become an excited puppy when the food arrived. It's a feast, he thought. The visual of the foods are amazing and it made him more hungry. 

"Yes, my father said we owned a nice sushi place in Japan even before I was born. He met a Korean friend and told him to invest and build a bigger business here in Korea. My mother was pregnant of me during that time so it got delayed. When I was born, they transfered here in Korea only to find out my parents were scammed. All our money is gone. The remaining ones though, it didn't make it to buy us plane ticket since it's expensive. So what my father did, they used it to start a small business. 

"So you're from Japan? do you have any relatives to contact there to ask for some help?" asked Taeyong.

"Unfortunately, none. My parents gave up and just continued to run our small business. Even though I was born in Japan, I haven't been there. Jeju is my home now, this is where I grew up and probably get old" he ended with a small smile. 

"Have you been in other cities or places here in Korea?" Taeyong curiously asked. Can Yuta recognize him?

"No? But I always saw the city of Seoul on TV and in pictures from magazines. But I don't watch Korean dramas or any other entertainment program that much. My parents told me to watch Japanese programs instead for me to embrace what I left behind and to understand the language." Taeyong didn't even know if he wants to be dissappointed or relieved that Yuta doesn't know about him or even saw the glimpse of him on TV. 

"hmmm...Do you like it here?" there's a pause. "I'm sorry, I mean, did it ever cross your mind to visit other places in korea?" Taeyong is starting to think to keep his mouth shut. He don't want to come out rude to Yuta and he doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable. 

"It's okay" Yuta giggled. "Hmmm..I want to but I'm scared. I know my parents won't leave this place and I don't want to tavel alone, I'm not good at it. Some of my friends left but they left for good so maybe I won't return as well if that's the case" he made a small laugh but there's also sadness in his eyes. 

"The place where I came from is far from peaceful. I'm from Seoul, it's a nice city but it's very chaotic. It's fun there but it's also tiring. I have always thought of coming here because when I was a kid, I always saw the advertisement on TV about this place. Now that I am here, the ad on TV and any print materials didn't do justice" Taeyong said while looking at the sun slowly setting down. 

"What do you mean? don't you like it here?" Yuta said worriedly. 

"No" he said still staring at the sunset. "It's paradise" he finally said while looking at Yuta. 

After staring at each other for a few seconds, they heard some kids running around that broke the moment. Their eyes followed the kids and then eventually landed to the beautiful sunset. 

"It's pretty isn't it?" Yuta said under his breath while looking at the view. 

"It is" Taeyong replied in hushed tone while looking at Yuta's face. 

~~~~~~

Taeyong is now lying on his bed. He closes his eyes and reminice what happened earlier. After they eat, they bid their goodbyes and Yuta felt sorry for not sending him properly outside since there are many customers who suddenly entered their place. Taeyong told him it's okay and that he was the one who is sorry for disturbing him in his work. 

Now if he thinks about it, just this morning he was still in Seoul and now he's here. It's only a few hours that he stayed here but felt like a lot of things already happened. He can't forget their meeting earlier, he can't forget the smile that Yuta gave to him. 

He always thought he will only be attracted to women but when he was a trainee, it changed when he met another trainee that is oh so handsome and polite. It swayed him but he quickly shrugged it off. Now that he met Yuta and how something blooms the inside of him, made him realized that "ah, I really am attracted to him". 

He smiled while he thinks about the moment Yuta talked to him, when he heard him giggle and laugh. How adorable Yuta looks like and how Yuta treats him, like an ordinary person and not a star. He didn't told Yuta about his career. They just talked about their childhood stories. It's a lot but they managed to cut it down and just talked about the main ones. It was fun talking to him, he didn't have this kind of conversation for a long time and it makes him really happy. 

After a few minutes of just lying on the bed, he finally washed up and changed to whatever comfortable clothes he brought. He went back to bed, thinking what's gonna happen. Will they meet again tomorrow? he can't wait. He's slowly drifting to dreamland with a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta upload the next part as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to finish this in one go but my friends keep on texting me so I couldn't finish it and I finally decided to post the other half tomorrow since it's already midnight here T.T


End file.
